Letters
by HahAnotherWeasley
Summary: letters from Harry to Ginny while he's on the road hunting horcruxes
1. Chapter 1

Hey Ginny,

I know you don't trust things that have been written to you much anymore, but i hope you trust this.

I'm doing this for you. i know, i'm saving the world for everyone, but if it was just you, I'd still go through everything. coz without you, Gin, I can't even think what it'd be like, living in this world.

Ron and Hermione have it so good, you know?

they've got each other, here, in the middle of nowhere. I stare at Ron sometimes- he thinks it's weird, especially when he catches me, but its just his hair. it makes me think of you.

and Ron doesn't even realise. he's such a tit sometimes. he's got love staring him in the face, and he can't see it. I wish I'd seen it- what we could have had. but then I don't know if I would want to leave.

man Gin, I miss you. I wish I'd had the chance to say goodbye, but it all happened so quick. you looked beautiful by the way, like really beautiful- coz you always are.

I think about you a lot out here. it gets lonely, coz I feel like I'm doing all of this on my own. I'm glad your not here though. coz your safe. and more than that, your family need you- and Hogwarts needs you.

I wish I could have said all this to you before tho, but I didn't, andi 've got to say something coz its driving me mad, its going round and round my head like a rogue bludger.

and I was wondering, you know. even though your probably not going to be able to write me back, coz you won't know where I am, or anything, _and even if you did you probably wouldn't want to, coz your stunning, and I'm well... a scrawny speccy git, whos made some really stupid decisions, and leaves on months on end without even saying goodbye, and putting you in loads of danger, _

_but...erm-_

if you're free at some point, and obviously, if I get out of this alive, do you want to go to a Quidditch game or something?

Harry.

I love you, Gin,


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Ginny

You'd be back at school now right?

I wish I was there. kind of. I wish I could just have a normal year at Hogwarts. you know?

like, we could go for a walk after quidditch training, and sit by the lake. and I could study for my newts, and you could do an essay for charms. or we could just talk. or sit and be. I hate that we never got to do that.

I hate that the one time we could have been together; at the Yule ball I was too stupid to realise that it was you I should have gone with. I would have danced for you Gin.

I wish I'd clocked last year, early on, or in the fifth year. we could have had years man.

I've been so stupid.

I miss you-still. I think I'll always miss you when your not here. I don't even know where 'here' is at the moment. and I can't think. like at all. I miss being able to play quidditch, or eat food in the great hall- or even food in general. its hard to find anything really here- I'd even settle for Hagrid's rock cakes.

have you seen him? I hope he's all right. and I know he'd look after you.

I miss Hogwarts. I miss the teachers. but it must be weird without Dumbledore.

and I dunno if I could cope with Hogwarts without Ron...

man, I miss you. I look at you on the map all the time. I hope you don't find that weird?

its just, if I see you moving around the castle, I know your okay.

anyway, we're about to move onto someplace new.

I meant what I said in the last letter; I'm totally up for going to see a quidditch game with you, you know. if you want, or we could do something else. erm yeah.

I'll hold you in my thoughts coz I can't hold you in my arms.

keep safe

-Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny

Where are you. Are you safe? Why aren't you at Hogwarts?

You're not on the marauders map anyway. Please don't be hurt. Please. I don't know what I'd do.

I need you Gin, like I need air. I watch the map everyday. Hermione thinks I'm mad. And I am, I suppose. I need to see you. I need to hear your voice. I need to hold you, and make sure that you're actually okay. I need to check that your ears don't move when you answer questions, or that you don't blink a couple of times too much when you talk.

You're so strong, but I need to know you're okay behind your defences.

Get word to me. I don't know how. Please.

Going out of my mind

Harry.


End file.
